Don't Miss
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2017] Kyungsoo yang melarang Jongin untuk merindu sebab rindu itu berat, tidak ada yang ringan. Rindu itu adalah kesakitan dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin Jongin merasakan hal itu ketika dirinya harus pergi. (Top!soo)


**Prompt Code**

037

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

 _none_

 **Category**

 _BL_

 **Warning**

 _Drugs_

 **Author's Note**

Maafkan aku yang telah menghancurkan idemu. Maafkan.

 **Summary**

Kyungsoo yang melarang Jongin untuk merindu sebab rindu itu berat, tidak ada yang ringan. Rindu itu adalah kesakitan dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin Jongin merasakan hal itu ketika dirinya harus pergi.

.

-.o0o.-

.

Malam ini derai hujan kembali membasahi gemerlapnya kota yang tidak pernah tertidur. Menyirami kesombongan gedung-gedung kokoh yang berdiri angkuh. Dan Kim Jongin masih saja menatap kosong pada genangan air di hadapannya, rindu kini menyelinap tatkala hembusan angin membelainya. Didongakkan kepalanya menghadap langit gelap yang sibuk melemparkan butiran-butiran air itu dan setelahnya ia menghela napas berat, karena rindu yang ia tanggung begitu berat.

Rindu. Jongin rindu pada kekasih hatinya, ia rindu pada Do Kyungsoo. Tapi, tidak ada yang ia dapat lakukan saat ini kecuali menunggu kepulangannya. Jongin masih setia berdiri di pelataran toko di pinggir jalan, menunggu hujan hingga reda.

Ketika rindu menyelinap pada malam hari Jongin akan dengan sabar menjelajahi keramaian kota Seoul seorang diri, seolah mencari kebahagiaan ketika rindu semakin menyesakinya. Karena Jongin tahu, rindu tidak akan semenyebalkan ini jika ia mampu bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, jika ia mampu mendekap Kyungsoo, jika ia mampu membisikan kata-kata cinta pada Kyungsoo. Jika ia mampu. Karena pada nyatanya Jongin tidak mampu.

" _Hyung_ , harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggu." Jongin menghela napas berat sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya ia memaksakan dirinya untuk melangkah di bawah rintikan hujan yang perlahan namun pasti ikut membasahi tubuhnya.

Langkah Jongin membawanya kembali pulang, dirinya terlalu jenuh untuk merasakan kesepian di tengah keramaian. Jemarinya bergerak untuk menyalakan tombol lampu, bahunya menjadi lesu ketika lagi-lagi keheningan yang menyambutnya. Apartemennya terasa begitu kosong semenjak Kyungsoo pergi untuk melakukan wajib militer sejak dua tahun yang lalu dan Jongin membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih tiga bulan lagi untuk dapat kembali berjumpa dengan Kyungsoo. Rasanya begitu hampa saat harus melewati hari-hari berganti tanpa adanya Kyungsoo di sisinya.

" _Hyung_ …" lirih Jongin ketika ia sampai di dalam kamar tidur mereka. Rasanya memang terlalu dini untuk merasakan cinta yang teramat dalam seperti ini, tapi rasa cinta yang datang karena terbiasa sangat sulit untuk dihindari.

Kini pandangan Jongin menyendu ketika menangkap sebuah figura yang menampilkan foto kedua pemuda yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu. Rindu Jongin kian memuncak, rasa sedih semakin memperkuat kesenduannya malam ini. Dengan terseok-seok Jongin membawa tubuhnya yang masih basah itu menduduki ranjang dingin yang berada di tengah ruangan, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sekotak cerutu serta pematiknya di dalam sebuah nakas yang letaknya dekat dengan kepala ranjang.

Dengan cekatan Jongin menyulutkan api pada ujung cerutu yang kini telah membara, " _Hyung_ andaikan kau di sini." Jongin menatap cerutu yang menyala-nyala pada sela jarinya sebelum menghisap kuat-kuat cerutu tersebut.

Inilah yang Jongin lakukan selepas Kyungsoo melakukan wajib militer, melampiaskan segalanya dengan menghisap berbungkus-bungkus cerutu serta menenggak berbotol-botol minuman keras. Mungkin memang terdengar berlebihan merusak diri karena perasaan rindu, tapi ini adanya. Ketika rasa rindu tak dapat dilampiaskan maka kau akan mencari hal gila untuk menjadi pengobatnya, dan Jongin memilih cara tersebut.

Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya dalam menghisap cerutu ketika ia terbatuk hebat, dengan gusar ia segera mematikan cerutu tersebut pada sebuah asbak. " _Hyung_ , aku akan berhenti ketika kau pulang… kapan kau pulang _Hyung?_ Aku rindu." Air mata kini menggenang pada pelupuknya. Jadi sisa malam ini Jongin habiskan untuk meratapi kerinduannya pada Kyungsoo yang belum bisa ia gapai hingga saat ini.

Malam-malam berikutnya Jongin kembali habiskan untuk berjalan-jalan membelah keramaian kota, pergi ke club untuk menghilangkan penat akibat rindu yang semakin menumpuk serta ujian sekolah yang sebentar lagi tiba. Tidak ada yang dapat Jongin lakukan saat ini kecuali menghabiskan waktunya dengan mabuk hingga ia lupa akan bebannya.

Tapi berbeda dengan malam ini. Saat ini Jongin habiskan waktu dengan duduk berlama-lama di atas _bean bag_ yang berada di balkon apartemennya sejak pulang sekolah sore tadi. Di jemarinya lagi-lagi terselip cerutu yang masih setia mengepulkan asapnya, di atas meja kaca yang letaknya berada di sebelah kiri sisi tubuhnya terisi oleh sebotol _Hennessy_ beserta gelasnya. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa gelas yang Jongin teguk saat ini, sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur karena terlalu lelah.

-.o0o.-

Jongin terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, matanya ia kerjapkan beberapa kali untuk menghalau silau yang langsung berpendar mengenai retinanya tatkala ia membuka mata. Rasa pusing yang menghantam membuat lelaki itu mengerang seraya membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam pada bantal. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Jongin tersadar jika dirinya kini sudah berada di dalam kamar tidurnya dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya, lantas dengan kesal Jongin melempar selimut tersebut hingga terjatuh ke lantai dan setelahnya Jongin segera mendudukan tubuhnya dengan susah payah sebab kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit.

Dengan terseok-seok lelaki itu keluar kamarnya dan segera menuju dapur untuk mengambil aspirin. Jongin menatap sekilas pada sesosok yang tengah sibuk memasak saat ini, "Aku berhalusinasi lagi." Jongin memukul kepalanya ketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya sosok itu yang semakin membuat Jongin memukul kepalanya, "Ya! Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" sosok itu kembali bertanya namun kali ini dengan sedikit gertakan. Jongin menghentikan gerakannya lalu menoleh ke arah sosok itu sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian secepat mungkin ia melenggang pergi dari sana setelah meminum aspirinnya.

Jongin kembali ke dalam kamarnya dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, "Ah lelah sekali rasanya." Ketika Jongin kembali berniat merebahkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan kasar.

"KIM JONGIN!" teriak sosok itu hingga membuat Jongin melompat dari posisinya.

"Oh astaga!" pekik Jongin seraya memegangi jantungnya yang ikut melompat akibat terkejut.

"Ini sambutanmu untuk kepulanganku Jongin?" sosok itu berkacak pinggang dan menatap Jongin yang tengah terduduk di lantai dengan kesal.

" _H-Hyung_ … ka-kau… INI NYATA? KAU KYUNGSOO _HYUNG_?!" jerit Jongin lalu ia degan cepat bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan melompat senang ke dalam pelukan sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah Kyungsoo. "Kapan kau pulang _Hyung_?" Jongin membenamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam pada lekukan leher Kyungsoo. " _Hyung_ …aku sangat merindukanmu, aku sangat amat merindukanmu _Hyung_." tidak sangka Jongin justru menangis tersedu-sedu akibat rasa rindu yang meledak-ledak tatkala ia melihat sosok Kyungsoo, sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Jongin aku juga sangat merindukanmu." Kyungsoo balas memeluk Jongin erat seraya mengusap kepala lelaki itu dengan sayang. " _Hyung_ hampir gila tanpamu." setelah itu Kyungsoo melerai pelukan rindu mereka, kemudian ia menatap Jongin lamat-lamat sebelum akhirnya ia mengecup bibir ranum itu dengan pelan namun dalam.

Setelah cukup lama bibir mereka bertaut, Kyungsoo sekali lagi yang melerainya, "Kau segera mandi dan berangkat sekolah, aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan dan sepulang sekolah ayo kita selesaikan masalah yang telah kau perbuat." kini tatapan Kyungsoo menajam mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam, Jongin mabuk berat ketika ia sampai di apartemen mereka padahal Kyungsoo berniat memberikan kejutan pada Jongin namun justru ia lah yang mendapat kejutan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau sekolah! Aku ingin bersama _Hyung_." Jongin kembali mendekap Kyungsoo erat-erat.

"Jongin- _ah_!" Kyungsoo memanggil dengan penuh penekanan hingga membuat Jongin melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo dan ia segera menampilkan wajah cemberutnya.

" _Hyung_ , aku sangat merindukanmu… biarkan aku menghabiskan waktu bersamamu sehari ini saja." air mata Jongin kembali menggenang dan setelahnya mengalir begitu deras.

Melihat pemandangan itu membuat Kyungsoo tak tega hati, akhirnya ia mengizinkan Jongin untuk membolos hari ini. "Baiklah, sekarang kau mandi dan segera menuju ruang makan." Kyungsoo menepuk kepala Jongin sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan berniat kembali menuju dapur sebelum akhirnya digagalkan oleh Jongin yang justru mendekap Kyungsoo erat-erat dari belakang.

"Aku senang kau pulang." bisik Jongin pelan, Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut ketika mendengarnya dan setelah itu ia kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jongin sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali mengecup bibir Jongin dengan kelembutan yang menuntut. Dan pagi itu mereka habiskan untuk mencumbu satu sama lain, dengan Jongin yang membiarkan tubuhnya di hujami oleh Kyungsoo bersama cintanya.

-.o0o.-

Semenjak kepulangan Kyungsoo pada hari itu, Jongin semakin menjadi manja pada lelaki itu. Bahkan untuk sekedar mandi hingga berpakaian ia harus di temani oleh Kyungsoo dan jujur saja Kyungsoo justru senang meladeni tingkah Jongin yang sangat manja ini.

Saat ini, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama tengah duduk di atas karpet beludru yang sengaja Jongin gelar sore tadi. Dengan posisi lengan Kyungsoo yang menjadi bantalan Jongin mereka sama-sama memandang langit malam yang bertabur bintang. " _Hyung_ besok kau ulang tahun." ujar Jongin dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis sebelum berujar, "Besoknya lagi adalah hari kita dan besoknya lagi adalah hari ulang tahunmu." sahut Kyungsoo dan kini Jonginlah yang tersenyum lembut.

"Biarkan aku membolos sekolah selama tiga hari saja _Hyung_." ujar Jongin.

"Tidak!" tolak Kyungsoo tegas.

" _Hyuungg_ ~ biarkan sekali ini saja, kita sudah melewatkan banyak waktu untuk bersama." rengek Jongin, Kyungsoo menghela napasnya sesaat.

"Tidak Jongin, sebentar lagi kau akan menghadapi ujian aku tidak ingin nilaimu menjadi hancur."

"Tidak _Hyung_ , tidak. Aku berjanji."

"Sekali aku katakan tidak ya tetap saja tidak!" Jongin berdecak kesal mendengarnya sebelum akhirnya ia menggeser agar berjauhan dengan Kyungsoo, merajuk dengan bibir yang cemberut. Kyungsoo terkekeh sebelum akhirnya menarik Jongin agar kembali mendekat lalu menghadiahkan lelaki itu sebuah kecupan manis.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo menatap langit biru seorang diri saat ini, tetes tangis berjatuhan hingga membasahi selembar kertas yang berada digenggamannya. "Jongin- _ah_ , maafkan aku." bisik Kyungsoo pelan, pandangannya putus asa ketika ia membaca ulang selembaran kertas itu hingga ia kembali terisak.

-.o0o.-

Sore ini Jongin menunggu kedatangan Kyungsoo tepat di gerbang sekolahnya, tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada dinding. Jantungnya berdegup kencang menanti kedatangan yang terkasih, matanya berkeliaran mencari keberadaannya, dan senyumnya melebar tatkala ia melihat sosok itu tengah berlari kecil menghampirinya. " _HYUNG_!" teriak Jongin kegirangan, ia berlari menyongsong tubuh Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat.

"Ya! Pelan-pelan Jongin!" tegur Kyungsoo seraya membalas pelukan Jongin.

"Aku rindu _Hyung_." bisik Jongin. Senyum Kyungsoo sedikit mengembang, ada rasa pahit terlihat pada senyum itu.

"Yang benar saja Jongin, kita baru berpisah pagi tadi." Kyungsoo menjaga suaranya agar terdengar baik-baik saja, ia melepas pelukan mereka dan lantas menatap Jongin dalam-dalam.

"Tapi aku rindu, benar-benar rindu dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan _Hyung_ lagi." Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan lalu mengusak rambut Jongin dengan sayang.

"Kau tidak akan pernah kehilanganku Jongin- _ah_ selama kau menjagaku di dalam hatimu." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya menyatukan bibirnya dengan kening Jongin, mengecupnya lamat-lamat seolah mengatakan jika jiwanya hanya untuk Jongin seorang.

"Kau selalu berada di dalam hatiku _Hyung_ , selamanya." kini gantian Jongin yang tersenyum lembut menyambut kehangatan yang mengalir dari kecupan Kyungsoo pada keningnya.

"Ayo kita pulang." Kyungsoo menggenggam jemari Jongin lembut namun tegas membuat lelaki itu tersanjung hanya dengan genggaman Kyungsoo yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Tidak! Aku punya kejutan untukmu _Hyung_." mata Jongin berbinar ceria ketika mengatakannya, Kyungsoo terpukau melihat keindahan Jongin saat ini. Tidak berarti kemarin-kemarin Kyungsoo tidak pernah terpukau pada sinar yang terpancar dari Jongin, hanya saja kali ini keterpukauan yang Kyungsoo rasakan berbeda ada rasa sakit serta bahagia yang berbaur menjadi satu menyeruak pada relungnya. Melihat keterdiaman Kyungsoo akhirnya Jongin berinisiatif untuk menarik pria itu agar mengikutinya, "Ayo _Hyung_."

Kyungsoo menatap punggung Jongin dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk namun biarpun begitu dengan senang hati ia mengikuti setiap langkah Jongin yang menuntunnya menuju _rooftops_. " _Hyu-_ " ucapan Jongin terpotong ketika secara tiba-tiba Kyungsoo melumat bibirnya dalam dan hangat. Jongin tidak mampu menolaknya, sebab Kyungsoo adalah candu sejak dulu, bahkan Jongin bersumpah untuk ke depannya Kyungsoo tetap menjadi candunya.

Setelah tautan bibir itu terlepas, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dala m-dalam. "Jongin, _saranghae_." bisiknya yang sontak membuat lelaki itu tersipu.

" _Nado Hyung_." senyum Jongin merekah seketika dan menular pada Kyungsoo.

Jongin menoleh kea rah tempat yang sejak tadi ia persiapkan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Sejenak Kyungsoo terpaku melihat apa yang Jongin lakukan untuknya.

"Jongin-" ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti ketika menyadari tatapan teduh namun dalam milik Jongin.

"Selamat ulang tahun _Hyung_." Jongin tersenyum sumringah, sekali lagi Kyungsoo terpaku menatap senyum itu, menatap keindahan yang Jongin pancarkan, dan sekali lagi Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa menahan perasaannya yang membuncah saat ini. Ia menarik Jongin dan segera mendudukan lelaki itu tepat di sebuah bangku yang telah Jongin susun rapih bersamaan dengan mejanya.

"Hyu- emph…" Kyungsoo dengan lembut langsung membungkam mulut Jongin bersamaan dengan bibirnya. Ia terus melumatnya seolah menyalurkan perasaannya yang paling terdalam untuk Jongin. Rindu, kasih sayang, cinta, dan sedih berbaur pada ciuman itu. Air mata mengalir melalui sudut mata Kyungsoo yang terpejam.

"Jongin- _ah_ , _Saranghae_." bisik Kyungsoo disela ciuman mereka.

" _Nado saranghae Hyung_." Balas Jongin ketika tautan bibir mereka telah terlepas.

Senja itu mereka habiskan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kyungsoo, mungkin memang terlihat sederhana hanya dengan sebuah _cupcake_ yang Jongin siapkan namun sekali lagi cinta selalu mampu membuat momen sederhana menjadi yang teristimewa.

-.o0o.-

" _Hyuuuung_!" Jongin melompat-lompat kesenangan pagi ini layaknya anak kecil yang mendapatkan hadiah. Kyungsoo mengerang dalam tidurnya karena diganggu oleh guncangan yang diakibatkan oleh Jongin serta teriakan semangat dari lelaki itu.

" _Hyung_ banguuun!" Jongin sempat cemberut dibuatnya ketika Kyungsoo justru menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut seolah menghindari Jongin yang tengah _hyperactive_ pagi ini. Kekesalan Jongin berganti dengan sebuah senyum licik ketika ia mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk menjahili Kyungsoo.

Dengan gerakan cepat Jongin berdiri di atas kasur kemudian ia segera melompat untuk menerjang Kyungsoo, "Uuuughhh." Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan merasakan beban yang menimpa dirinya, ia menyibakan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga mendapati Jongin yang tengah menduduki tubuhnya dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

"Pagi _Hyung_." Jongin memberikan senyum polosnya dengan mata yang berkedip pelan, Kyungsoo mendesah seraya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara serak Kyungsoo terdengar, ia berucap dengan mata yang kembali terpejam seolah menghiraukan tubuh Jongin di atasnya. Jongin mencibir pelan namun biarpun begitu ia menundukan kepalanya agar bisa menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan dekat. Hingga akhirnya ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dengan cepat ketika merasakan lumatan dari Jongin, pandangannya jatuh pada mata Jongin yang terpejam. Kini jantung Kyungsoo berdegup dengan sangat kencang dan dengan cepat ia memutar posisi mereka hingga kini Kyungsoo yang berada di atas tubuh Jongin. Ia mengambil alih permainan yang telah Jongin mulai dan berniat untuk menuntaskan dengan caranya sendiri.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dari kejauhan, senyumnya berpendar tatkala melihat Jongin tengah mengusak kepala anak kecil yang secara tidak sengaja menabrak dirinya. Setelah membayar es krim yang ia pesan akhirnya Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang kini tengah sibuk dengan _game_ pada ponsel pintarnya. Kyungsoo mengambil alih ponsel itu dan segera menyerahkan satu cup es krim pada Jongin. "Terima kasih _Hyung_." Jongin kembali lagi melemparkan senyum cerianya pada Kyungsoo membuat lelaki itu sekali lagi tertular pada senyum Jongin.

Tangan Kyungsoo terulur untuk mengusak rambut Jongin dengan sayang, " _Hyung_ mau?" Jongin menyodorkan es krim dalam genggamannya tersebut hingga menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tersenyum gemas pada tingkah Jongin hingga akhirnya ia mengigit es krim tersebut dan segera menarik Jongin untuk dikecupnya dalam-dalam, menyalurkan lelehan es krim tersebut melalui mulutnya kepada Jongin.

Setelah dirasa es krim itu habis Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, senyumnya kembali merekah ketika melihat wajah Jongin yang memerah, ia terkekeh pelan sebelum akhirnya menjilati jemari Jongin yang telah dipenuhi oleh lelehan es krim yang mencair.

"Aku membiarkanmu bolos bukan hanya untuk memakan es krim Jongin, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Kyungsoo menghapuskan jemarinya pada sudut bibir Jongin yang terdapat sisa es krim.

"Benarkah?" Jongin bertanya dengan antusias, Kyungsoo melebarkan senyumya lalu mengangguk.

"Habiskan dulu es krimnya Jongin." setelah mendengar perintah Kyungsoo dengan patuh Jongin menghabiskan es krimnya dengan lahap.

-.o0o.-

" _Hyung_ , kau membawaku ke sini?" Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang sedikit terkejut. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman lalu ia mengangguk pelan. Ia membawa Jongin masuk ke dalam bangunan itu, banyak anak kecil yang berlarian serta bercengkrama ketika mereka masuk ke dalam bangunan itu. Kyungsoo terus menuntun Jongin hingga mereka menemukan taman yang berada di halaman bangunan tersebut, ia mengajak Jongin untuk duduk di sebuah bangku yang berhadapan langsung dengan lapangan kecil yang dipenuhi anak-anak.

"Kau ingat di mana kita pertama kali bertemu?" Kyungsoo menoleh untuk menatap Jongin dari samping. Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Jongin, pandanganya menjurus pada anak-anak yang tengah bermain bola di depan mereka.

"Aku tidak akan pernah lupa _Hyung_." Jongin menatap sekeliling sebelum akhirnya pandangannya jatuh pada Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya, "Di sini." bisik Jongin bersamaan dengan desau angin, Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabnya.

"Di panti asuhan ini kita bertemu Jongin, di tanggal yang sama dengan hari ini… tiga belas Januari bertahun-tahun yang lalu kita dipertemukan, sebuah kebetulan yang mampu merubah hidup kita." jemari Kyungsoo bergerak untuk menggenggam milik Jongin, "Aku merasa hidupku menjadi sempurna ketika bersamamu, aku tidak pernah merasakan kesepian lagi ketika aku memilihmu untuk menjadi satu-satunya adik di dalam hancurnya keluargaku." kali ini Kyungsoo membawa Jongin pada dekapannya, "Aku minta maaf karena membuka luka lamamu, tapi percayalah Jongin jika aku akan selalu bersamamu." Kyungsoo mengecup puncak kepala Jongin dengan lamat-lamat.

"Tidak _Hyung_ … kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku justru berterima kasih karena telah membawaku, membawa hatiku bersama milikmu _Hyung_." Jongin memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dengan erat. "Berjanjilah _Hyung_ , jangan pernah berpaling atau meninggalkanku."

"Jika takdir-"

"Tidak _Hyung_ , tidak dengan takdir… aku akan selalu bersamamu, kini giliranmu untuk berjanji."

"Begitupun dengan aku Jongin, jaga aku dalam hatimu… jika suatu saat kau rindu-"

" _Hyung_! Tidak… kau tidak akan pergi lagi bukan? Aku tidak ingin merasakan rindu lagi _Hyung_ … rindu itu sakit." Kyungsoo tercengang mendengarnya hingga rasanya begitu kelu.

" _Hyung_? Kau tidak akan pergi bukan?" Jongin kembali bertanya ketika merasakan keterdiaman Kyungsoo, kepalanya ia dongakan untuk memandang tatapan Kyungsoo yang menyiratkan kepedihan.

" _Hyung_?" Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya, ada sedikit kepanikan ketika Kyungsoo justru bungkam.

Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya kelu, "Tidak Jongin- _ah_." Kyungsoo buru-buru melemparkan senyum menenangkan sebelum akhirnya kembali membawa Jongin masuk ke dalam dekapan hangatnya, menghirup dalam-dalam harum Jongin yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan. "Jongin, ingatlah satu hal." bisik Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum pahit sesaat melihat ada yang berbeda pada sosok Kyungsoo, "Apa?"

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu." lagi-lagi tetesan air mata itu secara lancang meluncur dari sudut mata keduanya tanpa disadari oleh satu sama lain dari mereka.

-.o0o.-

Jongin terbangun di pagi hari dengan bunyi alarm yang meraung-raung, "Errmm… _Hyuung_ matikan alarmnya." suara serak Jongin menggema pagi itu, tidak ada sahutan hanya terdengar suara alarm yang terus menerus berteriak. Setelah berdecak kesal akhirnya Jongin segera mematikan alarm tersebut, pandangannya menyisir sekeliling sebelum akhirnya ia menguap sesaat.

Dengan terseok-seok Jongin keluar dari kamarnya, " _Hyuung_ , tumben sekali kau memasang ala- _Hyuung_?" pandangan Jongin membelalak ketika tidak menemukan Kyungsoo di dapur, dengan tergesa ia mencari Kyungsoo ke setiap sudut apartmennya namun nihil lelaki itu tidak ada di sana, " _Hyuuung_? Kyungsoo _Hyuung?_ " sekali lagi Jongin meneriaki nama Kyungsoo. Kepanikan melandanya ketika tidak dapat menemukan Kyungsoo, sebelum akhirnya pandangan Jongin terjatuh pada sebuah kotak di atas meja.

Dengan tergesa ia mengambil kotak tersebut dan melihat apa isinya, sebuah surat dan syal berwarna hitam terdapat di dalamnya.

 _Kepada_

 _Jongin tersayang._

 _Tepat hari ini, empat belas januari adalah hari ulang tahunmu namun aku tidak bisa berada di sisimu untuk beberapa saat. Hanya beberapa saat. Ingat! Jangan rindu! Aku peringatkan padamu Jongin, jangan rindu padaku! Mungkin, memang benar jika rindu itu lancang datangnya tapi ingat tidak ada rindu yang ringan, rindu itu berat Jongin… tidak ada rindu yang menyenangkan karena rindu itu beban… rindu itu kesakitan yang nyata. Aku tidak ingin kau merasakan hal itu. Aku akan kembali lagi, hanya sebentar Jongin._

 _Aku merasa terhormat ketika negara memintaku untuk menjadi tentara bantuan di Lebanon, tenang saja Jongin-ah, aku akan pulang dengan selamat. Aku akan kembali untukmu karena ada satu hal yang belum pernah aku tuntaskan untukmu, untuk kita._

 _Ah! Satu lagi! Aku peringatkan untukmu untuk jangan pernah menyentuh rokok ataupun minuman keras itu Jongin! Aku bersumpah jika ketika aku pulang nanti menemukanmu dalam kondisi mabuk seperti itu lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk melemparmu dari atas balkon hingga terjun bebas ke bawah! Ingat itu!_

 _Tunggu kepulanganku Jongin dan selamat ulang tahun._

 _Tertanda_

 _Kyungsoo Hyung._

" _ARH! DAMN!_ " teriak Jongin, dengan gerakan cepat tangannya melempar sebuah gelas yang berada di atas meja hingga hancur. Belum puas, ia menendang kursi yang berada di dekatnya, melempas vas bunga dan menghancurkan beberapa barang lain. Ia begitu marah, emosi menyeruak di hatinya.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK JUJUR?! BRENGSEK!" teriak Jongin lagi sebelum akhirnya ia melempar sebuah figura hingga menghempas dinding.

"HARUS BERAPA LAMA LAGI AKU MENUNGGU?!" jerit Jongin putus asa, ia jatuh kelantai ketika kakinya terlalu lemah untuk menopang lagi. Hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika tahu jika Kyungsoo membohonginya, meninggalkan dirinya di hari istimewa ini.

"Aku membencimu _Hyung_." Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya pada belakang sofa, air matanya meluruh tanpa bisa ia tahan hingga isakan tangis yang meraung menggema di ruang sepi itu.

-.o0o.-

Dentingan peluru, ledakan granat serta suara tembakan yang berkoar-koar membuat Kyungsoo semakin merindukan hangatnya dekapan Jongin namun tanggung jawabnya pada negara membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbalik dan pergi begitu saja, ia harus menuntaskan semuanya. Pandangannya menyipit untuk melihat musuh yang berada tepat pada sasarannya sebelum akhirnya ia menarik pelatuk hingga terdengar suara tembakan dan tumbangnya sosok itu. Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya ia kembali bersembunyi di tempat pesembunyiannya.

Dirinya kini berada di medan perang yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya, namun berbeda dengan jiwanya yang terus bersama Jongin. Kini jantungnya berdegup kencang tatkala memikirkan kebaradaan Jongin. Rindu semakin menyeruak ketika terdengar suara tembakan. Kyungsoo terpaku, menatap sosok yang kini telah berlari menjauh meninggalkannya. " _Jongin, bogoshipo_." lirihnya sebelum pandangannya memburam hingga semuanya terasa menjadi gelap.

-.o0o.-

 _Teruntuk: Kim Jongin_

 _Di tengah dentingan peluru yang dingin malam ini, aku bersandar di bawah naungan langit yang indah namun mengerikan. Sekali lagi, jangan rindu padaku Jongin… biarkan rindu ini aku lahap habis. Saat ini aku merasa sangat lelah Jongin-ah dan aku ingin tidur untuk waktu yang lama jadi biarkan aku yang membawa lari rindu ini._

 _Jongin, aku gugur. Gugurnya aku dalam medan perang ini sama dengan gugurnya aku dalam memperjuangkanmu. Tapi, cintaku tidak akan pernah berhenti untukmu. Dimensi mungkin memang berbeda tapi ingat, dimensi bukan penghalang rasa cintaku Jongin._

 _Jongin, aku ingin kau hidup bahagia tanpa aku di sisimu._

 _Saranghae. Gomawo. Mianhae._

 _Do Kyungsoo._

Jongin menatap tidak percaya pada surat yang berada di dalam genggamannya, tubuhnya melumpuh, pandangannya memburam akibat air mata yang menggenang dipelupuknya, jemarinya gemetar, hingga akhirnya tangis hebat yang tidak bisa ia tutup-tutupi, terdengar.

"Kami minta maaf karena jasad-" Jongin buru-buru menutup kedua telinganya seraya menggeleng, hatinya berdenyut dengan rasa sakit. Dirinya masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini, dirinya seolah tertohok, tersayat dan tertampar di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Tuan-"

" _SHUT UP!_ " Teriak Jongin, kemudian ia berlari dengan cepat dari ruangan itu. Menyusuri jalan untuk kembali pulang. Jongin terus berlari untuk kembali pulang ke rumah orang tua mereka, memastikan jika saja ini hanya lelucon.

" _Hyung_."

" _Hyung_."

" _Hyung_."

"Kyungsoo _Hyung."_

"Kyung-"

Ucapan Jongin terhenti ketika secara tak terduga dirinya terhempas kasar dan langsung beradu dengan aspal sebelum akhirnya sebuah klakson panjang terdengar hingga semuanya terlambat.

-.o0o.-

Jongin membuka matanya, nafasnya memburu. Dengan terburu-buru ia menjelajahi pandangannya sebelum sebuah senyum hangat menyapanya. "Kyungsoo _Hyung_." lirih Jongin terkejut ketika melihat sosok Kyungsoo tengah berdiri seraya menatapnya hangat.

"Kau harus kembali Jongin." Kyungsoo mundur satu langkah ketika melihat Jongin bergerak mendekat.

"Kembali kemana _Hyung_?" tanya Jongin dengan bingung ia terus bergerak mendekati Kyungsoo namun yang ada lelaki itu terus mengindarinya.

"Jangan mendekat, jika kau sampai menyentuhku kau tidak akan pernah bisa kembali pulang lagi Jongin."

"Pulang? Kau adalah rumahku _Hyung_."

"Tidak! Kita sudah berbeda dimensi sekarang, pulanglah dan cari kebahagiaanmu Jongin… kau masih memiliki kesempatan."

"Berbeda dimensi?" tanya Jongin, ia menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya dan ia merasa kini semuanya menjadi jelas ketika yang ia dapat hanya sebuah ruang putih saja.

"Pulanglah Jongin."

"Tidak _Hyung!_ Aku sudah bilang! Jika kau adalah rumahku! Tempat aku untuk pulang! Aku tidak ingin mencari kebahagiaan baru tanpamu _Hyung_... karena aku lebih baik menderita bersamamu daripada harus merasakan bahagia ketika bersama orang lain… tidak _Hyung_ , aku akan selalu bersamamu." Jongin terus berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, perkataan Jongin barusan membuat Kyungsoo terdiam di tempatnya, melihat hal itu lantas membuat Jongin langsung menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dan menyatukan bibir mereka. "Sekarang, aku kembali… kita kembali." bisik Jongin lembut disela tautan bibir mereka.

"Jongin- _ah_."

"Sssh… _saranghae Hyung."_ Jongin mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo erat-erat sebelum akhirnya semua menjadi jelas. Kini mereka tidak akan pernah terpisahkan lagi. Jarak, ruang, waktu, dimensi, atau apapun itu. Mereka akan selalu bersama, selamanya.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
